Are We There Yet?
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: Raph and Mikey are stuck in the back of a moving truck, driven by a group of Foot Ninjas. Convinced that they are being taken to Foot Headquarters, the two brothers can do nothing but sit back and enjoy the ride. Though, that's a rather hard thing to do when you're trapped in a confined space with someone as annoying as Mikey.


**A/n: **Just a little challenge I wanted to do for fun. Basically this is just a short little one-shot, but the whole thing is written in only dialogue. So I hope it's not too confusing for you and you enjoy reading it, because it was very fun to write!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own the turtles. If I did, there would be an hour in school every day dedicated to watching TMNT episodes.

**Summary:** Raph and Mikey are stuck in the back of a moving truck, driven by a group of Foot Ninjas. Convinced that they are being taken to Foot Headquarters, the two brothers can do nothing but sit back and enjoy the ride. Though, that's a rather hard thing to do when you're trapped in a confined space with someone as annoying as Mikey.

* * *

Are We There Yet?

* * *

"I blame you fer this."

"Me? Why do you blame me? It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place!"

"My fault? If ya hadn't insisted on stopping at the comic book store-

"The new Justice Force comic was out! And it's not like I could have looked at it during the day!'

"Yeah, well thanks ta' ya' we might not ever see the light of day again!"

"Now you're just being dramatic Raph."

"Shut up Mikey!"

* * *

"…Hey Raph?"

"What do ya' want Mikey?"

"Do you think we'll get out of this?"

"'Course we will Mikey."

"But…we're tied up in the back of a truck driven by Foot Ninjas! Not to mention they took our weapons."

"Gee, thanks for that Mikey. It's not like I'm tied back here with ya' or nothin'!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

* * *

"Raph, I think we're moving!"

"Duh, shell for brains! That's kinda' what happens when ya' get turtle-napped!"

"Where do you think they're taking us?"

"Probably back to their headquarters or somthin'."

"Their headquarters! What are we gonna do Raph?"

"Jesus Mikey, calm down! There ain't nothin' we _can_ do. Just sit back and enjoy tha' ride."

"Okay where is Raphael and what have you done with my brother? The Raph _I_ know and love to annoy wouldn't just be sitting here! He'd be yelling and fighting, not just sitting on his shell and enjoying the ride!"

"…"

"Ow! Raph, what the shell was that for?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me ta' get violent."

"Yeah but I didn't mean get violent on me!"

"Shoulda' thought of that before ya' opened ya' big mouth Mikey."

"Why do I get the feeling your enjoying this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sittin' in a confined space with you is _not_ what I call an enjoyable activity."

"…"

"Ow! Mikey!"

* * *

"Hey Raph?"

"What Mikey?"

"Do you think Leo and Donnie are coming after us?"

"'Course they are. I can practically hear Leo lecturing us now."

"Do you think he will? Lecture us I mean?"

"Oh yeah Mikey, I think he will."

* * *

"Hey Raph?"

"What now Mikey?"

"Are we there yet?

"How tha' hell am I supposed ta' know that? I ain't exactly ridin' shotgun here."

"Well where _do_ you think the Foot Headquarters is? I mean, we've been driving for like, an hour now."

"Feels longer."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that Raph. Save your anger for the Foot."

"I'll show you some foot in a minute."

"…Hey Raph?"

"I swear ta' God…What now Mikey?"

"Are we there yet _now_?"

"That's it!"

"No Raph, not the face!"

* * *

"Raph?"

"I swear ta' God Mikey...what do ya' want now?"

"I...I think we've stopped."

"..."

"Does that mean we're here, at their headquarters?"

"I...don't know Mikey. Something seems off."

"What?"

"I...I think Leo and Donnie have finally arrived."

"Dude, about time to."

"You're telling me. Bein' stuck with ya' for an hour is enough ta' drive anyone insane."

"Oh, like _your_ company is any better!"

"As a matter of fact it is! And ya' know why Mikey? It's because I can keep my mouth shut for more than five minutes!"

"Geeze, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Donnie!"

"It's about time ya' two knuckleheads got here. Mikey's been driving me insane!"

"Hey, it's not easy being trapped with you either you know! I think you bruised my beck!"

"Come on you two, stop yapping and stay vigilante. We're not out of the woods yet."

"Geeze Fearless, being anywhere but that damn truck is considered Heaven ta' me bro."

"Yeah, me to. Being trapped in a confined space with Raph is _really_ doing a number on my nose."

"Don't push it Mikey. You are seriously crusin' for a bruisin', shell for brains!"

"Bring it on Raph! We all know you can't catch me. I am after all-

"Don't say it Mikey!"

"-The Battle Nexus Champion!"

"That's it!"

"Ahh, Raph no! Stay back!"

"Why do I get the feeling we made a mistake coming to their rescue?"

"I know Don, I feel exactly the same."

"Do you think they'll notice if we just slip away?"

"Get back here Mikey!"

"What's wrong Raphie boy? Am I to fast for you?"

"Mikey!"

"No! Ahh, Raphie! Not that, anything but that!"

"No Don, I don't think they'll notice."

* * *

~End~

**A/n: **Lol, poor Raph and Mikey! Hope you guys could tell who was who. Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to know what you guys thought on this ^^


End file.
